


How to Sex

by tiedyeflag



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Smut, M/M, Paperhat - Freeform, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Flug (Villainous), Trans Male Character, black hat being clueless about sex, first time doing the sex, non human genetalia, virgin Black hat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiedyeflag/pseuds/tiedyeflag
Summary: Black Hat is actually a virgin, and Demencia is making such a huge deal out of it! Flug offers his help, but Black Hat takes him up on that offer...literally.





	How to Sex

Black Hat grit his teeth so hard they nearly cracked as he scribbled his signature on more paperwork. Not that it’d be a problem; he’d already broken two sets of teeth and regenerated new ones. His grip on his favorite pen, however, took incredible restraint not to break. Instead of ink, it used human blood, and it was so bloody expensive--and not to mention the stains if he made a mess!

The echoing of someone knocking on his office door felt far too loud to Black Hat. He pierced a glare at the door filled with enough rage to melt it. His eye even shot a swift laser beam, leaving behind a smoking, black dot of ash against the once perfect wood.

“Go...Away…” Growled Black Hat.

The knocking repeated.

Black Hat put down his pen so he could clench against the armrests of his chair. “I said...Go. Away.”

For a moment there was silence, but then Black Hat heard the sound of paper slipping under the door, followed by footsteps. When the rage clouding his eyes subsided ever so slightly, he looked up. A plain white envelope laid on the floor. He shapeshifted a tentacle and snatched it up.

Black Hat examined the envelope. It was addressed to him in ballpoint pen and only by his name. He used a talon to rip it open and pulled out a folded piece of notebook paper. Cringing, he unfolded it, and beheld the blue ink letter.

_ “Dear Lord Black Hat Sir,” _

Black Hat rolled his eyes; this was obviously from Flug, that pathetic scientist. He had no class, but at least he didn’t drown his letters in cheap perfume like Demencia’s love letters. Heaving a sigh, he continued reading.

_ “I heard you’re upset at the latest twitter post Demencia did on the BlackHatInc. twitter, and I’m truly sorry. I’m still trying to convince her to take it down, but...well, you know Demencia. Anyway, I honestly wish I could do something more to help. I was once in a similar situation when I was in college...And it’s awful. Evil, but not the kind you like, sir.” _

Black Hat arched a brow.

_ “I know I’m not your favorite person in the world, but...I wanted to offer help at the very least. If you want to talk about it, then I can just listen. Or follow your orders on whatever punishment you have in store for Demencia. But I’m afraid science can’t really help with anything else.” _

“Then what’s the bloody point?” muttered Black Hat.

_ “I had to inject myself with some ‘liquid courage’ to write this letter, and the effects are about to wear off, so if you need me, I’ll be working in my lab. _

_ Evilly, Flug _

_ P.S. The only solution I can think of is to actually lose your virginity, but” _

The remainder of that sentence consisted of hasty scribblings. Black Hat huffed at how pathetic this idiot had to rely on his own inventions for a backbone. Still, his eyes lingered on that final phrase.

The antique phone on his desk suddenly rang. Black Hat picked it up--it was one of the few pieces of technology he knew how to use. “Black Hat speaking,”

“Ohmygod hi, Blackie!”

“Demencia!” Black Hat hissed. “How are you calling me? I told Flug to block you!!”

“A girl’s got her ways!” She giggled. “So, about you being a virgin--”

Black Hat slammed the phone, then grabbed it with both hands, and crumbled it like it was made of paper. He tossed it through the window.

Once his breathing steadied, he glanced at Flug’s letter again.

* * *

 

Flug dragged his feet as he made his way from his lab to his barely used room. He couldn’t sleep now, but he had worn the same shirt, jeans, and underwear for the past forty eight hours. A quick change of clothes, a cup of coffee, and back to work. 

He made it to his room in one piece. His eyes stared longingly at his airplane shaped bed, but he shook his head. He kicked off his jeans and reached for the hem of his shirt. 

SLAM! “Flug!!”

“AAAAH!!” shrieked Flug. His hands flew over his rocketship patterned briefs and his blush bled through his paper bag. “S--Sir!!”

“Flug, I have come to--Gah!” Black Hat covered his eyes. “Put some pants on, you idiot!!”

“Y--Yes, sir!”

Black Hat heard the rustling of denim and a zipper, then Flug said, “I--I’m decent now, Sir,”

He lowered his hand, and confirming Flug was indeed decent, he cleared his throat. “Very good. Now, about your letter…”

Flug gulped, feeling sweat stain his paper bag.

“You are already acquainted with my…” Black Hat cringed, “Problem.”

“Th--That Demencia made a Twitter post about how you’re a...a...a you-know-what?”

“Yes,” Black Hat hissed as he paced around Flug. “Honestly, I don’t see the big deal with your species’ obsession with sex and virginity status. I mean, I’ve seen animals more mature about this!”

“Um...Sir?”

“What, Flug?”

“Can...Can you...Are you…?”

“Spit it out, Flug. I don’t have all day!”

“H--How does your kind reproduce?” Flug asked with a blush. “O--Or...mate?”

Black Hat’s eyes widened at Flug’s audacity to ask such a question. “We do not  _ mate _ , Flug. Do I look like I come from an affectionate species?”

“N--No, but…” Flug’s scientific curiosity spiked, “How do you proliferate your kind? F--For evil purposes, obviously!”

“Well, we don’t lay eggs or give birth like your mortals. We simply gather enough souls and...when we choose to, a new demon simply buds off.”

“Oh, like mitosis?”

Black Hat blinked. “Your toes is…what?”

“N--Never mind,”

Clearing his throat, Black Hat resumed his pacing. “Anyway, you offered your help with my predicament.”

“Y--Yes, sir!”

“And you suggested I lose my virginity,”

“Ye--wait, are--Are you…” Flug gulped. “...considering actually doing that?” 

“Yes, Flug, and I am ordering you to help me,”

Flug’s knees went weak, but he managed to moisten his lips and gather his bearings. “S--Sure, I mean--Yes, sir! I, uh, guess I could help you find a partner or--or a prosti--”

“I don’t have time for that, you imbecile!” barked Black Hat. “I need you to get rid of my virginity!”

Flug froze as he forgot how to breath. His body went numb as those words coursed through him instead of oxygen. Before his legs could give away, he shook his head hard enough to shift his bag and goggles. As he adjusted his bag, he asked, “Sir, did--did you hit your head?”

“No, did  _ you? _ ”

Flug glanced Black Hat up and down, and a parade of emotions flickered across Flug’s eyes. For the next solid minute, Flug warbled and stuttered like a malfunctioning machine until he finally dragged two hands over his face to cover his crimson blush.

“A--Are you s--sure, sir?” said Flug.

Black Hat averted his eyes. “Yes. I refuse to give Demencia the satisfaction and 505 is out of the question. Out of all my employees, you’re the most useful. By a margin.”

Flug beamed at the praise, but his heart raced for an entirely different reason. He clutched his shirt as he said, “W--Well, then, um...Sh--should we do this now? Here?”

“Yes and no,” replied Black Hat. He grabbed Flug and pulled him to his side. With a snap of his fingers, they vanished in black, flickering flames, and rematerialized in a completely different room.

Flug opened his eyes, and noticed how large and unfamiliar the room was. The walls were covered in red, hat patterned wallpaper and on one side of the room were windows that stretched to the ceilings. The opaque maroon curtains closed them by themselves, however, sending the room into an eerie dimness. At the opposite end of the room was a king sized--no,  _ emperor _ size bed. Four posts of dark wood held up matching curtains above it, and the mattress was covered in a silken purple comforter.

“Well?” came Black Hat’s voice. “What are you standing around for?” He gave Flug a shove from behind. Flug tripped, fell on his face, then scrambled to his feet and leaned against one of the bed posts. 

His heart pounded and blood roared in his ears. He brought his knees together as a million thoughts ran through his mind.  _ Naked. Secret. Black Hat. _ Oh satan.

“Flug?”

Flug glanced over his shoulder. To his surprise he found Black Hat fiddling with his tie.

“How do we...begin? Is there some sort of...stupid mating ritual you humans do?”

“W--Well...it varies from person to person. E--Everyone has their own tastes.” Flug sat on the mattress, crossing his legs tight together. “But...it’s important to get consent from your partners. V--Verbally, usually.”

“Very well,” Black Hat cleared his throat. “Flug, I consent to having sex with your pathetic self. Do you?”

Flug clasped his hands over his lap. “I...I…The thing is...I’m curious about having...s--sex with you, but...I’m s--scared,”

“Oh, for the devil’s sake…” Black Hat sighed. However, he came over to sit next to Flug, boring a bored expression at him. “What’s wrong, you idiot?” He paused. “Are you...a virgin, too?”

“N--No, but it has been a while,” Flug’s fingers twirled around each other. “For the past few years, I’ve been so invested in my work, I haven’t even thought about it,” One of Flug’s hands gently grasped the front of his shirt. “But that’s not why I’m scared…”

“Then why? You and your feelings, honestly...so troublesome,”

“I--I’m afraid you won’t like what you see,”

“See what? That you have the spine and muscle of a twig?”

Flug turned his head. His shoulders tensed.

“...Flug.” said Black Hat. “I’m not having sex with you because I like you. I don’t even have to enjoy it, and I probably won’t. It makes no difference to me what other subpar qualities your body possesses.”

Slowly, Flug looked back to Black Hat. He saw not support, but indifferent acceptance on Black Hat’s face. Somehow, it brought peace to him, made his nerves a touch calmer. He gripped at his shirt again and with a deep breath, pulled it over his head.

Beneath his shirt was a snug, cropped undershirt with no sleeves. Black Hat starred as Flug gazed back with such a profound gaze it made Black Hat confused.

“Sir, I’m...I’m transgender.”

“...What?”

“It--It means I identify with a gender that differs from the one I was given at birth. As a transman, I...My sex is female, and I don’t have a...a--a penis,”

“What’s a...pee-nis?”

Flug bit his tongue to hold in his laugh. “It--It’s one of the sexual organs required for sex. They’re usually associated with the male sex, but my sex is f--female, so I don’t have one. I have a…” He pressed his lips together. “A vagina.”

“And what’s that?”

“It’s...well, if you’re okay with it, sir, it--it might be easier to show you,”

Black Hat nodded. Flug could have sworn he saw a faint green tint to Black Hat’s cheeks...was he blushing? Still, he stood up. He removed his jeans and let them fall unceremoniously to the floor. Flug felt Black Hat’s eyes raking over his body, and he hesitated. His skin made computer paper look tan, and didn’t do anything to hide his freckles or burn scars. He didn’t look conventionally beautiful no matter the angle or gender he identified with. Or, at least Flug thought.

Cool fingertips suddenly touched his back. Flug squeaked as they trailed down his back, occasionally lingering to press or trace over a freckle or scar. 

“Where did you get these scars?” said Black Hat, voice hoarse.

“M--Most of them are from past experiments. O--Or explosions.”

“Are any of these the...vagina?”

Flug couldn’t hold back the snicker. “Pfft--N--No, sir, it’s an opening between my legs,”

Before Flug could even blink, talons sank into his briefs and pulled them down. Flug’s cheeks grew as red as cherries as Black Hat beheld his tiny cheeks below. And down on his left cheek was--

“Is...is this a tattoo?” Black Hat asked as he poked the plush flesh.

“It--It’s a birthmark, sir,”

“It looks exactly like a plane,” said Black Hat as he traced the pad of his thumb around the brown mark.

“Th--There’s a reason my parents named me ‘Flug’,” Flug shrugged sheepishly. “It means ‘flight’ in German,”

Black Hat scoffed, “That has got to be the stupidest origin for a name I have ever heard,”

Flug glanced quizzically at Black Hat.

“What?”

Flug’s eyes gestured to Black Hat’s namesake hat.

“...Just shut up and show me where the...the whatchamacallit is,”

Slowly, Flug turned around. Black Hat examined the tuft of coarse hair between Flug’s legs and noticed a faint smell lingering around the area. He was more surprised when Flug removed one of his gloves and spread the area below. The smell was stronger now, and Black Hat found it...curious.

“It’s right here,” Flug tapped his fingers at a moist spot.

Black Hat leaned closer to get a better look. The skin looked different from the rest of Flug’s flesh, more...tender. He saw two flaps of skin around the spot, as well as a tiny, wet opening. Towards the front was a small bump that glistened in the light.

“This is the most bizarre human body part I have ever seen. And I’ve seen appendix's!”

Flug held in a gasp at Black Hat’s breath brushing against his skin. “Y--Yes, well, th--this is the--the clitorus,” Fingers tapped by the bump, “and this opening is--is the v--vagina,”

The demon leaned even closer, tiny hairs brushing against his cheeks. He gave it a sniff, then looked up to Flug. From down below he could see Flug’s chin under the bag, and could feel his quick pulse through his veins.

Black Hat pulled away. “How do these work?”

After a shaky sigh, the scientist removed his hands and explained, “Th--The vagina--or sometimes called the ‘pussy’--is an opening to the uterus, which is like a...a nest for human babies.”

“How do you put a baby in there?” Black Hat used his thumbs to spread the lips once again, and started bewildered at an opening smaller than Flug’s fingertip. “I can’t even put a chicken egg in there! And how do they get out?”

“Uh--Can--Can we save that story for later?”

The demon glared up at him, but huffed, “Fine.”

“G--Good.” Oh why did Black Hat insist on keeping his pussy open to his humid breath? A bead of wetness pearled out and glistened, catching Black Hat’s attention. 

To Flug’s surprise, Black Hat gave it a tentative lick.

He bit his lips as that serpentine tongue brushed against him, just  _ kissing _ the skin. As Black Hat’s tongue retreated into his mouth, he looked back up to Flug with a curious expression.

“What was that?”

“Ah--Ah, that--that was v--vaginal discharge,” Flug gasped. “When my body is under stress, or a...a--aroused, it releases some. It--It’s usually to keep the vagina clean, but also to...to make sex easier.”

Black Hat swallowed as the information sank in. He could taste the salt and oils from Flug’s flesh, and the bitter aftertaste left on his tongue. Then he saw more wetness shining from Flug. The demon licked his lips.

“I want to taste more,”

“Wh--Wh--What…?” stuttered Flug.

“It tastes good, and what I want,” He lowered his voice, “I  _ get,” _

Of all the explanations, the demon had to say that. And of all the times for Flug to groan and fall to his knees, it had to be now. His groin smashed into Black Hat’s face and they both fell on the floor.

“Ow!!”  _ THUD!! _

The scientist scrambled back on all fours. “I--I’m so sorry, sir! I--”

“Shut up,” hissed the demon. Black Hat sat up and rubbed his head. He then patted his head, feeling for his namesake.

Both of his hats had fallen off.

Flug gasped, “Sir, you have  _ horns? _ ”

Black Hat immediately looked away, an evident green hue to his cheeks. Not a hair was on his head, but a pair of stubby, cone shaped horns protruded from the otherwise smooth surface.

“There’s a  _ reason _ I wear more than one hat,” muttered the demon.

“Oh,” Flug crawled closer. The horns were textured with subtle ridges, reminding Flug of black bark. He dared to reach out and touch them. They were blunt and even cooler than the surrounding skin. 

“If you say one word that they’re ‘cute,’” Black Hat hissed, “Then I will break every bone in your body with my own teeth,”

“I...actually think they’re cool,”

Black Hat turned his head with wide eyes. Despite the paper bag and thick goggles, Black Hat could hear Flug’s smile. He honestly found his tiny, underdeveloped horns interesting. This scrawny human, wearing nothing but a tight crop top and a ridiculous bag…

“Flug?”

“Yes?”

“Humans usually strip when engaging in sex, correct?”

“Y--Yes…?”

Black Hat got to his feet. As he rose, black flames flickered around his body, burning away his clothes. First his coat, then his vest and pants, and then his undershirt and boxers with skull prints over them. The flames enveloped the room in the scent of black liquorish and ash. He stood as bare as the day he was created, and Flug’s jaw dropped. Not only did Black Hat lack nipples, but also human genitalia. Between his legs, however, was a lump of smooth skin with a red hue. 

“Aren’t you going to stop staring and finish undressing?” said Black Hat.

“...O--Oh!” Flug jolted. “Y--You mean my binder?” He pointed to his covered chest.

“Yes,”

“Oh, um...Yes, sir,” Flug got to his feet, keeping his hands above his binder. “But c--can you look away while I do so, please?”

Rolling his eyes, Black Hat sat on the bed and looked away. As he stared at the wall and traced the hat patterns on the wallpaper with his eyes, he heard the shuffling of paper, followed by fabric, and paper again.

“I...I’m done,”

Black Hat looked back to see Flug quivering, hugging his chest. 

“What are you hiding now? More scars?” said Black Hat.

Flug awkwardly chuckled, “I wish.” He sat next to Black Hat. The mattress barely dipped under his weight. Slowly, he lowered his arms until his shivering hands were between his legs. His chest was smooth and pale, the only spot not decorated with scars. To Black Hat, the skin looked incredibly soft...

“Flug, is this about you being self conscious about your pectorals?”

Flug blinked out of his nervous daydream. “What?”

“Honestly, there’s more flesh there than muscle,” Black Hat casually poked his claw at atop a nipple.

The doctor squeaked, and his nipple hardened in surprise. Then he noticed Black Hat’s eyes on him, casting an uncharacteristically concerned gaze on him. Only slightly concerned, but to Flug…

A giggle bubbled from Flug’s voice, which grew into a chuckle, into full grown laughter. He hugged his aching stomach as tears stung his eyes. Happy tears.

“Wh--What’s so funny?!” demanded the demon.

“I--I was so worried you--you wouldn’t like my body but--but now--” Flug fell onto the bed, legs kicking the air in joy as he guffawed. “I--I’m happy, sir! I’m happy!”

The demon let out a huff, and stood from the bed. Flug stopped laughing, fearing Black Hat was leaving, but felt two clawed hands cupping the underside of his thighs, still in the air, and held them apart. They were pushed over broad shoulders as Black Hat brought his face close to Flug’s groin.

“So can we get this sex over with or what?” growled Black Hat.

_ “Oh, god,” _ thought Flug as his ears burned hot as lava. He would have fainted again if he wasn’t already against the silken sheets of the bed. All of the mathematical equations ingrained into his mind vanished as he whimpered, “S--Sir, please…”

To his delight, Black Hat leaned in and gave his pussy a long, wet lick. This time he used his tongue to scoop in more wetness and draw it into his mouth to taste. And he repeated the movement, offering Flug a slippery friction that made his blood run hotter than the flames of hell. He bit his hand as a moan tried to escape. As Black Hat’s tongue pressed more firmly, Flug bit his hand harder, almost drawing blood.

Just as Flug drew his hand away for a breath, so did Black Hat pulled back with a sigh, his breath tickling his pubic hairs. The demon’s eyes trailed up Flug’s flat stomach, up his quivering chest, to the bottom of his chin. When he brushed his cheek against Flug’s thigh, he felt the vibration of Flug’s racing heartbeat, and the blood racing through him. He slinked over Flug’s body until he towered above him, eye to eye. It took a moment for Flug’s eyes to refocus back to reality. They went wide when they saw Black Hat staring down at them, and even wider when claws fingered the frayed edge of his bag.

Fragile fingers grasped Black Hat’s wrist, and gently pushed it away. Black Hat frowned, but his eyes lit up when that same hand instead carefully pulled the bag off.

Black Hat’s pupils widened like a cat’s. 

Flug’s face matched the rest of his body; pale, scared, and covered in freckles. His chestnut curls tumbled down around his face, matching his left eye. His right one only opens partially, with a long, vertical scar across the eyelids. Flug bit his chapped lips, framing clean, cracked teeth. He turned his eyes away as his cheeks burned, but froze when cool skin met his own. Cool, smooth skin, almost scaly. Flug’s lips parted in a silent gasp as he realized his boss was nuzzling him--and growling lowly, steadily, calmly, like…

“A...Are you purring?” whispered Flug.

Black Hat pulled away with a scowl. “Tell anyone of this and I’ll--”

“Like anyone would believe me,” With a brief moment of courage, Flug wrapped his arms around Black Hat’s neck and brought his face down, pressing his lips against Black Hat’s. His lips were so thin Flug could barely feel them, yet he savored the texture, temperature, taste…

Black Hat broke the kiss with a jerk. Flug couldn’t miss the vivid green blush upon the demon’s cheeks, or the way his lips parted, showing the hint of fangs and pale green saliva…

“Flug…” 

“Y--Yes, sir…?”

“Was that a kiss?”

“...yes…”

The demon brushed his claw tips against his lips as if unbelieving. His blush darkened.

“You idiot, why didn’t you tell me beforehand?!” he snarled. “I would have shapeshifted actual, kissable lips, you degenerate!”

“Oh, I--I don’t mind! Really!” Flug waved his hands in front of him. “It was nice!”

“Nice? Just ‘nice’?!”

That tone lit the fuse for Flug’s anxiety. “Uh--I--I--What did you think?”

Black Hat closed his mouth, and blinked slowly, like a lazy cat lost in thought. “...Nice.”

“R--Really?”

“Very, very nice,”

Flug dared to crack the slightest smile. “Do...Do you want to kiss again?”

“Later. We’ve gotten off track enough for one night. It’s time to have sex,”

Those blunt words sent a gentle course of electricity through Flug’s veins. It didn’t help that Black Hat’s crotch brushed against his own. The red skin was different from the rest; it was warmer, and textureless. When he dared to grind his groin against it, he was welcomed with room temperature softness that molded around him. The scientist lowered himself, and found a dull impression in the flesh.

“Do you have a penis, sir?” asked Flug.

“That’s...one of the sexual organs, correct?”

“Yes,”

“Then I have no such thing,”

“What’s this, then?” Flug reached his hand to cup Black Hat’s groin. His fingers squeezed, making the skin squish around his fingertips as the demon groaned lowly.

“It’s difficult to...describe the function in human language, but it’s...sensitive to touch,” 

“It feels like playdough,” said Flug as he dipped his thumb into the skin. “Sir, I have an idea,”

“Are you going to give me a penis with your science?”

Flug chuckled. “Not quite. May I?” He tapped the demon’s groin. Black Hat nodded. With both hands, Flug got to work, sinking his hands into the skin. He stroked and pulled and molded it as if it was clay, all the while Black Hat began to pant. Flug couldn’t fight the grin on his face at bringing the eldritch horror Black Hat to a sweaty, panting mess. The confidence boost gave him the courage he needed to tease the tip of the shape he made for a final touch.

“Wh--What do you think, sir?” asked Flug, removing his hands.

Black Hat looked down. A thick, cylinder shaped rod hung between his legs. Flug had formed ridges from the firm base to the tapered tip. It went stiff at the chill air surrounding it. Goosebumps covered his skin at the new sensation, and it sent a chill up his spine.

“What is this supposed to be?” Black Hat said, “A fat worm?”

“I--I made it look like--I mean, resemble a...a penis,”

Black Hat hummed and gave it a poke. “I fail to see any evolutionary advantages in reproduction with this,”

Flug snorted. “Maybe so, but it does have an evolutionary advantage in...pleasure,”

“You mean the sex?”

“Humans have a higher sex drive than most animals, and that’s partially because when we engage in sex, it releases hormones that feel good,”

“Good?”

“Very, very good,” Flug flushed. “At least, in my experience,”

“And...how do I we it? How do I  _ use _ this?” Black Hat grabbed his new addition and shook it.

Flug reached down and carefully spread the lips of his pussy. “Y--You put it in here,”

Black Hat’s face fell to confusion. “How am I supposed to cram this in there?!” He poked at it.

The scientist yelped in pain, “N--Not there! That’s my uthera!”

“Oh...This one?”

“Ah--Y--Yes…”

Black Hat ran the pad of his thumb against the moist opening. That same enticing smell came from there, along with those delicious juices. Unable to resist, he slid his tongue in for one last lick, but his tongue slipped inside.

Flug gasped, and Black Hat would too if his mouth wasn’t occupied. He gave his tongue an inquisitive push, sliding deeper inside. Lowering his head even more, he firmly locked his lips with Flug’s pussy ones, and explored that hot, moist space with his tongue. His eyes closed as he began to suck.

Oh, Flug couldn’t hold in the moan that spilled past his lips. That thin, merciless tongue probed and twirled inside him, tasting and exploring. Yet Black Hat’s lips were like ice against his clit--and he loved it.

“Ohhh--Sir! Sir!!” he babbled. “Ah--I’m--That’s--Mmm--!”

To Flug’s delight, Black Hat groped at his thighs, claws piercing his skin as he continued to devour. Black Hat even purred as he curled his tongue, testing the limits of the flesh. It had a satisfying stretch, and a delectable taste...He may have discovered a new favorite snack.

He pulled away with a smack. A thread of saliva and precome lingered between them. As he wiped his mouth, Flug went limp as he sought his breath.

“B...Black Hat...that...that was--”

“There’s more room in there than I thought,”

Flug craned his neck to look at the demon crawl back atop him and rest the tip of his pseudo cock against his entrance.

“...Are you sure this will work?” asked Black Hat.

“One--One sec’,” Flug spread his pussy with both hands, stretching it until it ached. “Just...G--Go slow,”

The demon nodded. He braced his hands on Flug’s shoulders as he eased his hips forward. With a soft pop, the tip of his cock slipped inside. Both gasped and stared at each other, frozen. Black Hat flesh was cool, while Flug was  _ burning _ . And soft, so soft, while Black Hat was firm. Flug removed his hands and let them coil around Black Hat’s neck. He pulled him down and planted a warm, wet kiss on his lips. So many new sensations littered Black Hat’s skin, and it sent shivers down his spine.

Black Hat returned the kiss, pursing his lips in return, and pressed the rest of his cock inside until the base pressed firmly against Flug’s flesh. Flug broke the kiss with a moan so deep Black Hat felt the subtle vibrations from his thin throat. He nuzzled that spot, fangs brushing the delicate skin. How easy it would be to tear out Flug’s larynx, let alone pierce his skin and lap up every drop of blood welling, leave behind a mark that screamed Black Hat’s name…

“Aah!!” Flug arched his back as fang sank into his throat, just enough to draw blood, and pleasure. “Ooh, sir! More--M--More!! Please!!” He begged as he flung his legs over Black Hat’s hips, pulled him closer to his pulsing pussy.

Black Hat moaned against the skin. Sweat dotted his back as his cock was squeezed just so--nice didn’t even begin to describe this. It was  _ wonderful _ . No wonder humans were so obsessed with mating. In his daze, he shifted his hips back, but Flug’s legs brought them back. The friction and those ridges and that heat--!

The demon’s mind filled with static as he shut his eyes and thrust his hips back and forth at a steady pace. Flug moaned in appreciation and demanded more, dragging his blunt nails down Black Hat’s back. His skin flushed red, and his cheeks burned crimson. Through the perspiration misting his eyes, he saw his demon blushing a vivid shade of green, like emerald. He snarled in delight between thrusts, occasionally gracing Flug with a bite or lick or kiss. The scientist only wished he could return the actions, if he wasn’t so overwhelmed with bliss. A long forgotten warmth bubbled up from deep in Flug’s gut, and it gradually grew tighter and hotter and closer…

“B--Black Hat, I--I’m close--”

Black Hat grunted as he  _ pounded _ Flug.

“Oh--Oh, sir! S--Sir!!” His heart pounded in his ears. His gut coiled tighter than a spring. His core was on the peak of an eruption.

With a cry, Flug arched his back like a bow as he pulled Black Hat as close as physically possible as the waves of his orgasm crashed over him. He buried his face into Black Hat’s shoulder and quivered as every nerve of his body was electrocuted with pleasure. His pussy clenched down like a vice, so tight and hot. He was so high on bliss he didn’t notice his demon roar as his body, too, trembled as his cool boy grew scorching; his dark skin  _ melted _ past Flug’s fingers, staining under his nails.

After an eternity cut short, Flug sluggishly lowered his arms, and let them fall back onto the bed. He went as limp as a puppet while Black Hat relaxed his grip and resolidified. Pants turned into steady breaths, which turned into purrs for the demon. The pseudo cock slid out, coated in slick, and reformed into a flat surface between the demon’s legs. Flug’s eyes were closed, but he could vividly remember the fireworks that appeared minutes ago, and welcomed the dull ache in his pussy. To his surprise, something wet pressed against his scarred cheek, and he cracked open his eyes. Black Hat licked Flug’s skin again, this time in his hair. 

Was...Was he cleaning him? Like a cat?

Flug mental shrugged and shut his eyes. He settled his cheek against Black Hat’s chest, where he couldn’t hear a heartbeat, but a steady, soothing purr.

“Was that it?” mumbled Black Hat. “Did we do sex?”

Flug nodded.

“...good,” He continued to rake his tongue through his hair.

Flug raised his head a fraction to slur, “Congrats, sir, you lost your virginity,”

“Can I regain it?”

“Whah?” Flug pulled away.

“So we can do this again,”

Oh...Flug chuckled and cuddled back to his spot. “No, sir, you can have sex whenever you want,”

“I take it you’re too tired to have another round, however?”

“Yeah…”

“We’ll work on that,” Black Hat slid off the bed. Flug whined, but a moment later Black Hat scooped him up with one arm. He pulled down the sheets of the bed with his free arm, and crawled under them. Once Flug was settled next to him, the covers were pulled back up. As he lowered his head into Flug’s hair, the scientist fell into a sweet, peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, i did it. this is the fluff queen's first smut. >////<  
> as a virgin on the asexual spectrum, i have no idea how these things happen but i decided to challenge myself so lol here we are
> 
> I'd love feed back and a big thank you to my friend Waddler for proofreading and encouraging me the entire way!
> 
> <3


End file.
